


All Our Secrets Laid Bare (Cover)

by Cherie_Cherish



Series: H/D e-book Covers [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie_Cherish/pseuds/Cherie_Cherish
Summary: This work contains all the covers I made for firethesound's works.





	1. All Our Secrets Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Our Secrets Laid Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227880) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 




	2. A Convenient Impracticality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [A Convenient Impracticality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277644) by firethesound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	3. Days of the Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Days of the Week](https://archiveofourown.org/series/147492) by firethesound, and [And Wednesday Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078009) by disapparater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	4. Blue Sunny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Blue Sunny Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162854) by firethesound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	5. Stop All the Clocks (This Is the Last Time I’m Leaving Without You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Stop All the Clocks (This Is the Last Time I’m Leaving Without You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273078) by firethesound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	6. There Is Always the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [If the Sun Goes Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707098) by **pasdexcuses** and [There Is Always the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264406/chapters/14353156) by **firethesound**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	7. You Send Me (Honest You Do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [You Send Me (Honest You Do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513749/chapters/23203425) by **firethesound**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


End file.
